mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skate Or Die
Skate Or Die Limited Time Mission Event available from October 26, 2012 to November 9, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. The only difference between Skateboarding and Life is the ability to start over Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Initial Run I'm back like a blast from the past. We need to get to the F Games Skate Hunt and fast. - Daniel Kade Let's roll. - Daniel Kade #Rob 15 Refineries in Brazil. #Loot 20 Lead Catcher from Job: Expose a Treachery in Your Family. (Chicago) #Ask for 10 Hide & Split from mafia. }} Working Grind Rails That's James Tyler, Skateboarding extraordinaire. He's the one who called us here. - Daniel Kade Spoilt little rich boy thinks he can buy us out fully. Well I've got news for him. - Daniel Kade #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Acquire 20 weapons. #Loot 30 Weezle Waster from robbing in Chicago. }} Do A Barrel Roll I want to teach rich boy a lesson. Let's call in our favor first. - Daniel Kade Look at him go. He wants it that badly? - Daniel Kade #Clear 3 robbing boards. #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift requests) }} Kick The Flip It's semi-finals time for junior here. We're not doing our jobs if we don't take him. - Daniel Kade I hope you're ready because it's time. - Daniel Kade #Get 2 crew members. #Rob 40 Sports Stadium in London. #Job: Collect Income From Your Establishments (25x). (Chicago) }} Lip Trick Did you see him fly off that half-pipe? WOW. Oh and I think I see gatecrashers. - Daniel Kade That showed them. It's time for a little party before the finals. - Daniel Kade #Loot 22 London Tourguide from Job: Lay A Trap For The Royal. (London) #Win 2 Wars. #Loot 50 Fur Collar Vest from fights in Chicago. }} }} Hang Time Get this. Junior just sassed me about doing more work. Obviously he needs to be schooled again. - Daniel Kade Kids these days. No respect for the people sheltering them. - Daniel Kade #Win 38 fights in London. #Build 2 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Ask for 12 Hide & Split from mafia. }} }} Grabber’s Ball This is it. This is the last time we have to see James' snooty little face. - Daniel Kade Las Vegas baby! Gambling and Girls galore! - Daniel Kade #Job: Burn Down A Brand New Condo (30x). #Help in a War 4 times. #Fight 60 opponents in Chicago }} }} The Last Ramp It's finals day. You're set. James is set. Let's end this. I'll step outside and keep your victory ride ready. - Daniel Kade He won it! Congratulations to him! Where are you? - Daniel Kade #Declare a War 2 times. #Win 240 fights in London. #Clean 10 robbing boards. }} }} Boardmasters Turns out we're not quite done. Turns out these guys pay me better. Sorry. - Daniel Kade That was some workout. Nothing personal just business. See you later losers, NOT! - Daniel Kade #Fight 240 opponents in Brazil. #Rob 40 Royal Bank. #Ask for 12 Hide & Split from mafia. }} Hammerhead Faceplant I guess this is it. I'll catch you some other time, when we're not working. - Daniel Kade How... could... you? My money... Ugh! - Daniel Kade #Collect from your Sports Stadium 3 times. #Ice 25 opponents in London. #Take out 8 Alex Nash. (Requires 100 each) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Skate Or Die